I Hate The Way
by XxContagiouslyEmotionalxX
Summary: Hinata hates herself. Hates every little thing about herself. When her one secret comes out to the person she never thought it would, they are both forced into something they would ever want. ItaHina
1. Prologue

Hi. It's almost summer so I decided to start a story I've had in my head awhile. It will end up being mainly ItaHina, so be aware. This is just the prologue, by the way. Hope you enjoy. ;D

The title, and I guess you could say the story, will loosely be based off the song "I Hate The Way" by Polly Scattergood. It's a really good song and I suggest you check it out.

Disclaimer: Noooo, I don't own Naruto. Kthxbai.

Hinata was a beautiful girl. Black, long violet tinted hair laid loosely on broad shoulders. Voluptuous curves outlined her frail body. Pale skin, while pupiless eyes, and plump lips made the girl stand out. She was the epitome of beauty in every girl's eyes.

Except her own.

Hinata didn't see beauty, she only saw how hideous she was. Her hair, she thought, was stringy, and always looked unkempt. She was too wide, too fat, and too weak. Everything, in her mind, was horrible about her body.

Laying in bed, the young Hyuuga stared at the beige ceiling, letting negative thoughts cloud her mind. Dinner was soon, she knew. Her stomach ached from hunger. She was on a roll, she hadn't eaten in five days. When she did she had thrown it up. Ten pounds had been dropped just this week. The girl was down to one hundred and five, but still felt like she was a ton. 'Twenty more pounds wouldn't hurt.' Part of her thought.

Another part screamed 'Yes it would! What are you thinking?'

Hinata knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking THIN. Like all the other girls who have boyfriends and can get the guys they want. They were all small, and beautiful. She wanted to be beautiful.

The maid knocked on her door, coming in right after. "Hina-chan, dinner is ready. Your family awaits you downstairs."

'Great.' Hinata thought. Coming up with an excuse quickly, she turned to look a the maid, named Maya. "I'm not hungry, Maya-chan. I ate a lot earlier." Inside, Hinata was flinching at just the thought of eating.

"Okay then." The other said slowly. "I'll just inform your family you will not be joining them."

The door closed and Hinata plopped back on her bed. Someone was going to start getting suspicious if she didn't come down for any of the meals. She vaguely wondered if they would even care if they knew her little secret.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she remembered something. 'I forgot to call Sakura.'

Sitting up and reaching to her bed side table, she grabbed her cell phone. Entering in the digits, she pressed send and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the phone said.

"Sakura-chan? Hi. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier." Hinata said, looking outside at how the sun was just above the horizon.

"It's okay, Hina-chan, I was kinda of busy anyways." Sakura said.

"Oh..." Fidgeting, she looked down, trying to think of something to say. "So, what were you doing?"

"Cooking. What did you have for dinner?" Sakura asked innocently.

Hinata cringed, her stomach screaming for food. Thinking a second of what she could say she chewed on her lip. "Miso soup. What about you?"

"Cool. I had Onigiri. For real, it was delicious." The girl said with a smack of her lips.

Her stomach hurt even worse when her friend said that. Hinata loved Onigiri. She felt sick to even think about food due to the fact she was lacking.

"Sounds good." She said, fiddling with the edge of her shirt. Not only was she hungry, she could tell her body was taking the impact of her 'diet'. Hinata had been shaking almost constantly, now. She had fallen a lot more as of late, causing bruises to litter her from head to toe. In the end, she hoped it would be worth it. "So...Are you finally with Sasuke?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No." You could tell by her voice she was frowning. "But! His parents are gone for the weekend and he's having a huge sleepover. All of our friends are going, so we have to go to."

"Um... Okay." Hinata said. She had no plans, nor did she mind being at the Uchiha manor. It was nearly as big as hers, just not as fancy.

"Yay! You can help me make my move! Anyways, I got to go take a shower, so text me. Night Hinata-chan!" The phone clicked off and Hinata sighed.

"Night Sakura-chan." She said as she laid down. Closing her eyes, she tried to drift off into what she hoped was a peaceful sleep.

Okay, so I hoped you like it so far. I like feedback, so yeah. Let me know.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: So, here's another chapter. Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story. Sorry for any mistake etc.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Hinata groaned as she turned onto her stomach, slamming her hand down onto the alarm.

The time on the clock said six thirty, giving her an hour to get ready. She didn't want to get up but she knew she had to. Her whole body screamed when she brung herself to her knees. Her night had been restless, like all the nights before. She hadn't slept good in God knows how long due to her current 'eating' habits.

Getting off the bed she went over to her closet and pulled out a baby blue shirt, along with black skinny jeans. Throwing them on her bed she grabbed a bra and a pair of underwear out of one of her dresser drawers. She took a quick shower, dried her hair, and put on her clothes. Looking at herself in the mirror, she bit on her lip. She guessed she looked acceptable today. Hinata stood there and stared for a few minutes, trying to convince herself she looked pretty that day. With no success, she grabbed her tote and slipped on a pair of gray flats.

As she was about to head out of her bedroom, she noticed something. These jeans were not as tight around her waist as they had been the last time she wore them. Nearly doing a dance because she was so happy, she put her things down and put on a belt. Finally finished with getting ready she left her room and went downstairs. Seeing no one else around she decided she to go outside and wait for Sakura to pick her up.

Sasuke loved his bed more then any normal person should. He wondered why he had to invite people over this weekend instead of just sleeping the whole time his parents were away. His alarm had went off twenty minutes ago, but he had just turned it off and stayed in bed.

He felt completely blissful right then. No one could seperate him from his baby.

"Get up."

Sasuke ignored the deep voice, knowing exactly who it was.

"Sasuke, get up."

Again, the boy ignored them.

Twenty seconds later, he was up out of bed, curses stringing from his mouth. "What the hell Itachi?"

"You wouldn't get up." A smirk playing on his older brother's features.

He had been soaked by cold water waist down. Growling he glared at Itachi, who just continued to smirk and walk away. "I'll be waiting down stairs little brother."

The boy, still angry, changed his underwear and laid out he bedspread, hoping it'd be dry when he got home.

Grabbing a shirt out of his closet and some jeans off the floor he threw them on and went to where his brother was waiting. Both of their bags were already on the lower floor of the large house. They barely ever made it upstairs.

"I hate you." Sasuke said as he went to his brother's car, his bag in hand.

"I know." Itachi said, his feeling of accomplishment conveyed in his voice.

They both put their things in the back seat, the older one getting into the driver's side.

With their seatbelts on, they backed out of the drive way and headed to school, neither of them speaking.

Hinata and Sakura, on the other hand, were speaking. Well, Sakura was.

"Niiii, I can't wait till tomorrow night, Hinata! Something in BOUND to happen between me and Sasuke! I can feel it!"

Hinata just nodded and smiled. She didn't want to tell her friend that Sasuke just tolerated her because his bestfriend liked her. Naruto and Sasuke were real close, but Naruto could really go off when Sasuke said something offensive to Sakura.

That hurt Hinata a lot since she did, in fact, love Naruto, even though he had broken up with her. He was the reason she starved herself, so he would notice her and come back to her. Deep inside of her mind Hinata knew that he wasn't going to come back, but ignored it because she 'knew' he would.

They came up to their usual parking space, which happened to be beside Sasuke's. Sakura hopped out of the car as soon as she saw her obsession getting out of the car parallel to theirs.

Hinata sighed to herself and went to stand beside her friend.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! How are you?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I'm fine." He said turning and beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun? You haven't told me about your night yet!" Sakura said, following a Sasuke that was walking at an exhilerated pace.

Hinata saw how her friend had heft her bag in the car. Biting her lip she grbbed hers and Sakura's which seemed to be a tad too much. She squealed as she nearly fell over, but a pair of strong arms caught her. Looking up she blushed and reared back, almost falling again. The owner of the arms grabbed one of her wrist, stopping her from falling over.

"That's not a good way to balance yourself, Hinata-san."

She looked at the ground, still blushing. "I know. Y-You just scared me."

"I apologize. Do you need help?" Itachi Uchiha asked, refering to the two relatively heavy bag on her arms.

"Um..." She didn't want to burden him like she did everyone else, but these bag were _really _heavy.

Without an answer the male grabbed on of the bags, slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's go catch up to them, alright?"

Hinata nodded and followed him. He was heading toward the lunch room, she knew, which was where everyone hung out before the bell. Sakura was going to be there so she could give her her stupid bag.

After a small walk, they both heard two or three people bickering loudly. After getting closer, they heard recognized the voices.

"Teme! Don't talk to Sakura like that!"

"But she won't leave me alone, damnit!"

"Still!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun! Please forgive me!"

"Oh god..."

Hinata sighed againa t her friend's behaviors. They could be so loud for no reason.

Putting the bag down, Itachi decided to just walk away. "Goodbye, Hinata-san."

With that, he was gone. Putting her bag down aswell, she sat and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Naruto was still defending Sakura. She didn't deserve that from him.

But then, Hinata thought, neither did she. Sakura was her best friend and deserved a lot, and it was selfish to think she didn't deserve Naruto, but it was true. She was too much on Sasuke to realize how much the other boy cared for her. On the other hand, Hinata cared for him knew it too.

They kept yelling, Hinata kept thinking to herself until the warning bell rung. She was the only one noticing, though, so she slipped away by herself.

She showed up in first period with all of her books and slumped down into a chair. With him on her mind, this day was going to be twice as long.

So, I hoped you liked it. Please review? Another chapter should be up in the next week or so, possibly sooner. My final exam is almost here and I really need to study for.

Kthxbai.


End file.
